Graduate
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: It's my graduation fic! Luke stood in the back, clapping as Bo's name was called. His cousin, dressed in his nice and clean boot cut blue jeans, striped hand me down plaid shirt tucked in. Clean work boots spit shined in place.


**Hi guys! I was sitting in my chair in the gym floor and I just kinda pictured this. It would've been out sooner except I didn't have my computer yesterday. It seems for the beginning I'm picking on Bo again, but I'm not you'll see XD**

**Disclaimer : All Oc's are mine except from the real people whose names I stole, I do not own Dukes of Hazzard * sob ***

**Graduate**

Bo sat twiddling his thumbs in his chair, staring ahead at the stage as the principal, Mr. Jones stated another list of names for awards.

" Cindy Lou, Thomas James, Luke Reeves, Jimmy Martin."

All those students who had made straight A's, none of which were Bo, made their way up to the stage. He was obviously not good enough to win anything like that. They were already an hour into the ceremony and he hadn't been called once.

" Dean Graves, Andrew Harrison, Ian Stuart, Manny Jones."

Bo sighed, he should've known graduation would be this sucky, but instead of feeling sorry for himself he held his head up high and cheered for his friend Ian as he crossed the stage.

" Now we would like to give out our citizenship awards out. 6th grade, William Scott."

A short 6th grader stood from his seat and headed down the bleacher steps then into the small room that hid the stairwell from the stage.

He walked up, shook the principals hand with his right hand, accepting the certificate with his left as the vice principal laid a metal over his head.

" 7th grade, Wendy Thompson." Same deal with her.

" 8th grade, Ian Stuart."

Bo clapped yet again for his friend, who had already received several other awards for attendance, band, yearbook, track, and something about a writing assessment.

" Now for our student of the year. This student has showed friendship, courage, respect, integrity, and helped out when our school needed it most. Beauregard Duke."

Shock filled Bo's face. The people sitting beside him cheered," Go Bo!" the boy named Danny sitting beside him cheered patting him on the shoulder.

Bo stood, walking down towards the room that still hid the stage stairs from view. People patted his back as he passed by them. The 6th and 7th grade overwhelmed the gym with cheers that even outdid the small yet loud 8th grade.

Up the stairs Bo immerged into the bright stage light that was hotter than it looked, and approached the principal.

The principal handed Bo a plaque and a certificate, hand shake with right, accept with left.

Bo had practiced that several times in hope he would jinx himself into getting something, and now it happened.

Bo turned to head towards the other side of the stage, but the vice principal held out his hand to stop him.

Bo had a confused, nervous look on his face. Had he done something wrong?

The vice principal turned him towards the audience and walked away, presence totally forgotten by the young Duke as the Hazzard County Gazette stood kneeled before him to take a picture with their camera.

Bo smiled, waiting for a flash then never came to him. He was too busy scanning the audience. There in the back….. it was….but he was… it was Luke!

Luke, who had been off in the military!

Bo nearly dropped his plaque.

He ran across the stage and down the hidden steps. Uncle Jesse and Daisy, a mere 6th grader, stood awaiting him.

Daisy practically jumped into her cousins strong arms," Way to go Sugar!" she squealed.

" That ya Daisy." Bo said releasing her from a hug.

" I'm proud of you Bo." Jesse said wrapping his arm around his nephew.

" Thanks." Bo hugged him back and took off around the corner down the side of the gym in front of the bleachers.

Daisy looked to her Uncle, eyebrows furrowed.

Jesse wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they began to follow after Bo.

Bo caught the glances of several mad teachers, his math teacher was one to be reckon with, but he didn't care. Luke was back.

Luke stood in the back, clapping as Bo's name was called.

His cousin, dressed in his nice and clean boot cut blue jeans, striped hand me down plaid shirt tucked in. Clean work boots spit shined in place.

He watched as Bo received his plaque, and his eyes trailing over the audience as a bright camera flash went off on cue – Bo had noticed him.

Bo faltered, almost sending his reward to the ground as he scrambled to get off the stage.

Luke grinned – still clapping – as Bo disappeared and reappeared coming towards him.

" Luke!" He yelled clasping his cousin in a death grip, bone crushing hug.

Luke smiled, barely able to get his hands around Bo as his arms were being crushed as well.

" Glad your happy I'm back." Luke said with a smirk as Bo pulled back.

" Did you see me?" Bo asked, his eyes gleaming.

" I sure did Bo, great job. I'm proud of ya cousin." Luke ruffled Bo's blonde curly hair.

" LUKE!" a screech came from across the gym though both cousins knew who it was from the start.

Daisy jumped into Luke, who was able to move his arms in time to hug back, and wrapped them happily around her.

Uncle Jesse came after, with a smile but not surprised.

Bo dropped his jaw," Uncle Jesse you knew Luke was commin back?"

Jesse shrugged, wrinkling his nose up," Well I may have gotten a letter to which I replied the day he got back was your graduation. It was such a short time a go I seemed to have contracted short term memory loss."

Luke laughed, releasing Daisy, and wrapped and arm around his Uncle, " Glad to see you Uncle Jesse."

" Oh its great to see you too Luke. Glad to see you haven't changed." Jesse retorted.

Bo shook his head and laughed looking down at his feet. He looked up, Mrs. Paine, who gave out painful write offs and heart wrenching runs to the water tower, was standing beside him.

" Bye Luke." Bo hung his head walking back to his seat, Mrs. Paine on his heels the entire way.

" Oh I hope Bo dutin get in no trouble." Daisy said worriedly.

Luke smiled, resting his hand on her head. It was nice to feel his cousin soft hair again which was finely pulled into two braids for each shoulder to hug against.

" Oh I'm sure he'll be fine." Luke smiled knowing he could talk Mrs. Paine out of any punishment for Bo in her mind. After all, Luke had been her prized straight a student.

Bo sat back down in his seat, tucking both awards under his seat with a smiled. His family, all he would ever need in the whole wide world, was there to see him succeed. Certificate, or not.

**Well there you have it. I feel like the last sentence involving Luke kinda threw the story off and has that sequel feeling but sorry no sequel. I had an idea in mind but I don't think I could do it without some research ( go ahead called me lazy ) and besides my one-shots always end up having sequels. Okay so maybe I will write it but not anytime soon.**

**MY AWARDS I WON!**

**Writing Metal and Certificate - for being one of the 6 students who made perfect on writing assessment. ( A score of 6, Excellence )**

**Graduation Certificate – for passing TCAP ( Tennessee Comprehension Assessment Program ) and 8****th**** grade.**

**Plaque- only one of these get handed out each year to the most dedicated band member who showed most effort.**

**$50 check for writing a Laws of Life Essay that made it to the judges ( only 5 get this and the 2 others get higher money for first and second place )**

**So there you have it, I was surprised at the awards I got but I'm proud anyway.**

**Bo- she knew she wasn't gettin no math award.**

**Sshh Bo, we're not starting these again.**

**P.S Student of the Year wasnt a real award given at my school XD**


End file.
